yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wicked God
| romaji = Jashin | trans = Wicked God | sets = * V Jump promotional cards * Shonen Jump promotional cards * 2010 Collectors Tins | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GXED | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! R }} The Wicked Gods, also known as the "Evil Gods" and sometimes as Jashin in the English VIZ translation, were originally featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga; these cards formed the dark counterparts of the Egyptian God Cards. Story In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, these cards are revealed to have been designed by Maximillion Pegasus in secret some time after creating the Egyptian God cards. He made the rudimentary designs for the three cards in an attempt to keep the Egyptian Gods in check, but feared their immense power, and never completed their production. The Wicked God cards, like their Egyptian God counterparts, were never released to the public. Yako Tenma later completed the cards based on what Pegasus left behind, and named them the "Wicked Gods", and used them to enact revenge on Yugi Mutou for the death of Pegasus. Once he touched "The Wicked Avatar", the card possessed him, damaging his mind and giving him a need for revenge. Yako would spend some time 'testing' the cards, including his first Duel against Yugi. He also possessed his brother, Gekko Tenma to test "The Wicked Dreadroot". Tenma would also revive Keith Howard and presented him with "The Wicked Eraser" to use in his Deck. He used both "The Wicked Avatar," and the Wicked Dreadroot," at the same time against Seto Kaiba. During his final battle against Yugi, Yako used both "The Wicked Eraser," and "The Wicked Avatar," in quick succession. The Wicked God cards seem to be exceptionally powerful, stated by Yako to have been created solely to keep the Egyptian God cards in line. The Gods seemed to be able to revive the dead, since Yako was able to revive Keith Howard using the cards. The three Wicked Gods were in fact primarily used in Yako's attempt to revive Pegasus. By linking Anzu Mazaki to the Gods, and using "The Wicked Avatar" as a medium, Yako would have revived Pegasus' spirit. This plan ultimately failed when Yugi destroyed the "Avatar" using an enhanced "Obelisk The Progenitor". In addition to "Avatar" possessing Yako, it allowed Yako to possess others, such as his brother, Gekko. Unlike the Egyptian God cards, the Wicked Gods were at least produced in duplicates, as both Gekko and Yako possessed one copy of "The Wicked Dreadroot" each, while Keith and Yako both possessed one copy of "The Wicked Eraser" each; this makes "The Wicked Avatar" the only Wicked God to be unique, specifically to Yako. After Gekko's defeat, he tore up his Wicked God, and after Yako lost, he tore up his. As such, presumably only Keith still has his Wicked God card. However, Keith constantly complains about how the Wicked Eraser doesn't go with his machine cards and heavily implies that he only uses them because Yako forced him to. Comparison to the Egyptian Gods These cards share the Hierarchy System with their counterparts (e.g., among the Egyptian God Cards "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" were Hierarchy 1, while "The Winged Dragon of Ra" was Hierarchy 2), with The Wicked Avatar higher than the other two. It is also known that they share the remainder of the "Divine" traits with the Egyptian God Cards. Like the hierarchy of the Egyptian Gods in the manga, the "Wicked Avatar" (who is at the top) cannot be destroyed by the other two gods, as well as being invincible against "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon". * The Wicked Dreadroot - A dark counterpart of "Obelisk the Tormentor". He is humanoid, with wings like those of "Obelisk" and the same ATK and DEF as "Obelisk" too. His effects are also the reverse of that of "Obelisk the Tormentor". "Obelisk's" effect Tributes the controller's own monsters to destroy the opponents, while "Dreadroot's" effect affects all other monsters and instead lowers their attack points. * The Wicked Eraser - A dark counterpart of "Slifer the Sky Dragon". He looks like a twin-mouthed dragon, just like "Slifer" (in the manga, both appear to have no hind limbs). He also has effects that are the reverse of that of "Slifer the Sky Dragon"; while "Slifer" gains stats for every card in its controller's hand, "Eraser," gains stats for every card on the opponent's field - a trait which leads Seto Kaiba to insult it in the manga - and "Slifer's" destruction effect only targets a single monster and activates when that monster is Summoned, while "Eraser's" destruction effect activates when "Eraser" itself is destroyed, and destroys all cards on the field. * The Wicked Avatar - A dark counterpart of "The Winged Dragon of Ra". He looks like ""Ra" in Sphere Mode". "Avatar's" effect is the reverse of "Ra's", which has several effects to gain ATK, while "Avatar" only has one; where the ATK of "Avatar" was only one point higher than the strongest monster, and "Ra" used all but one of your Life Points for its effect, as well as gaining ATK by sacrificing monsters (including its Tributes) in the anime and manga (both were changed to 100 for the TCG/OCG). One key difference that must be noted, however, is that these are intended as the opposites of the Egyptian God Cards. Hence, while both are DIVINE-Attribute, the kanji is placed against the LIGHT-Attribute symbol for the Egyptian God Cards, but against the DARK-Attribute coloration for the Wicked God Cards. In order to avoid a repetition of the unplayability issue which surrounds the DIVINE/Divine-Beast-Type Egyptian God Cards however, Konami has made the "real world" cards DARK/Fiend-Type monsters. Unlike the Egyptian God cards or Sacred Beast cards, the Wicked Gods do not have a fourth, combined member. Play Style The Wicked Gods themselves possess nigh-unstoppable effects that can easily turn the game in your favor, but they are considerably harder to get out than their Sacred Beast Counterparts. While each God does have rather simpler Summoning requirements, they are not Special Summons. They also require 3 Tributes each and cannot be used with "Mausoleum of the Emperor". Thus, monsters who survive battles through effects, or ones with high DEF, or those who you can Special Summon and/or Summon multiple copies of in a single turn should be used. "Double Coston", while being neither of these, counts as two Tributes, which is excellent as it mitigates the high Summoning cost of the Gods. Ideally you should use it when you can Summon more than once in a single turn, such as with "Double Summon" or "Ultimate Offering", and have at least one other monster to Tribute. Again, monsters that Summon multiple copies of themselves, such as "Nimble Momonga" and "Hyena", are good choices. Cards that Summon Tokens usable for Tribute and Trap monsters are especially useful, as the former can rapidly generate Tribute fodder while the latter can be used as both a surprise defense and as readily accessible Tribute fodder. This is even more useful if you have "Double Coston" and "Double Summon", as the two cards can be used in conjunction with an already-set Trap Monster to instantly bring out a Wicked God. The Wicked Gods themselves lack Spell and Trap protection, and thus are quite a bit more vulnerable when used against an opponent who uses a lot of monster removal. "Royal Decree" and "March of the Monarchs" can help, as the Wicked Gods are aggressive and it would be devastating to run into "Sakuretsu Armor", "Mirror Force", or "Magic Cylinder". However, "Royal Decree" will prevent you from using Trap Cards. In a pinch, however, you can use "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to momentarily save a Wicked God from destruction. As mentioned before, Wicked Gods themselves are attack oriented - "The Wicked Eraser" being an exception. Since they already have exorbitant ATKs, "Big Bang Shot" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" can help to inflict massive damage. They are also excellent targets for cards such as "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" and "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal", as their ATKs will be sufficiently high enough to not be hampered by the ATK loss. Be aware of the effect of "The Wicked Avatar": its stats are based on the highest ATK on the field, not DEF. Thus do not run into random face-down monsters unless you have a reasonably high ATK, as their destruction will not be ensured otherwise. "The Wicked Eraser" is designed to punish the opponent for swarming and setting cards, gaining ATK for each card under their control, and wiping the field if it's destroyed. This is especially effective against "Crystal Beasts", Zombies, and any other deck that requires either massive field presence or swarming. If your opponent does not like to swarm, "Ojama Trio", "Nightmare Archfiends", and any other cards that Summon monsters to your opponent's field or causes them to Set many cards. "Gilasaurus" is particularly good for this, as three of them can give you exactly the amount for this card's summoning, as well as giving your opponent 3 monsters, at least 3000 ATK for "Eraser". "Inferno Reckless Summon" can do the same. As you are likely to exhaust many resources with the Summoning of one God, "Pot of Avarice" might be a good choice, though it is Forbidden in the TCG This can be especially deadly when used with "Nimble Momonga" and any other searchers, as their effects makes the drawback of deck thickening almost nonexistent. The Wicked Gods themselves cannot be Special Summoned, so this is a good way to recycle them back into the Deck without having to use a dedicated card for the job. Another way to use them is to thoroughly abuse the swarming and resurrection abilities of the Zombies to make Summoning the Wicked Gods even faster. With "Double Coston" as a Level 4 Zombie that can benefit from "Mezuki" and the revival effects of "Zombie Master". You can Summon quickly, hit hard, and protect your Wicked God from being destroyed by Synchro Summoning "Stardust Dragon" or Spamming Rank 4s should a God not be available. Also worth noting is "March of the Monarchs", which effectively give the Gods their Anime/Manga immunity effects, allowing you to abuse field nukes such as "Torrential Tribute". The "Gogogo" archetype can also be used for their quick chain summoning abilities.